


In Dreams

by R2sMuse



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 100 word fic, Chess, Dancing, Dream Sex, Dreaming, F/M, Post-Trespasser, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2sMuse/pseuds/R2sMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short series of 100-word ficlets exploring Lavellan's dreams after the end of Trespasser. Her hopes for rekindling Solas’s regard for her and her world manifest themselves night after night in her dreams. But is it real or just a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

~1~

Her gown glitters silver in the moonlight as he takes her hand. A golden half circlet rests behind his ears.

Strong fingers guide her through ancient steps she has never learned, across an elvhen amphitheater she has never seen. She floats in his arms, as if she has danced this way her whole life.

“Is this just a dream?” she asks.

He spins her in languorous circles and pulls her in hard against his chest, bare under his golden robes. His heart beats beneath her palms.

“Does it matter?” he replies, eyes smoldering.

Lavellan turns and smiles in her sleep.

~2~

She runs, and the dense maze of trees whips past her in a relentless blur.

She runs, and the loamy earth catches at her bare feet, slowing her desperate flight.

Her white dress streams behind her, a beacon in the night, while red eyes peer at her from a distance. She quickens her pace.

Her breathing becomes ragged. A twig snaps behind her, and she turns.

She runs faster still and nearby, a lean, dark form lengthens its own stride. She lunges, reaching out, but only clutches moonlight and shadows.

Lavellan moans in her sleep. She’ll catch him next time.

~3~

“You cannot win, vhenan.”

She ignores his distraction, and rests her chin on her knee to study the board before her. Her shift artlessly slips down, baring one shoulder. She feels his eyes linger, hot across her skin.

“Why continue—?”

“Ssssssh,” she interrupts, focused on the pawn in her hand. “Check.”

His attention shoots back to the board. She watches him in the silence. Quicker than she expects, he moves.

“Checkmate.”

He smirks, eyes bright in anticipation. “Fine,” she growls, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. The pieces scatter beneath them.

Lavellan sighs in her sleep.

~4~

Silken gowns, golden robes, white shifts, chess pieces litter the floor. Every night the same.

Fingers rake across heated skin. Lips meld, hungry and urgent. Bodies tangle and roll, fighting for dominance. She rears up, on top now, and pulls him with her.

“Please,” she pants.

He swallows her words with open-mouthed kisses.

They roll again and he wins. He plants his arms beside her head, caging her.

“It’s no use, vhenan.”

She leans up, ghosting her lips across his, pressing her body against him. Checkmate.

He groans and covers her again.

Lavellan wakes with a gasp, crying his name.

~5~

He caresses her arm where she lies against him, head pillowed on his shoulder. “This cannot continue, ‘Ma’sa’lath.”

She bites her lip against her pathetic protestations.

“You know it to be true,” he adds.

“I’ll never give up.”

“This I also know to be true.” He sounds resigned but also amused.

Hope flares.

She rolls over him and he meets her halfway with a soft kiss that doesn’t end.

Lavellan wakes slowly that morning, but something bites into her hand. Opening it, she finds an age darkened bone on a leather cord.

Smiling, she counts the minutes ‘til night falls.

**Author's Note:**

> And so, Solavellan hope creeps back in for me. I hope it lasts. :) Thanks for reading.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> ‘Ma’sa’lath = my one love (thanks to FenxShiral’s [Project Elvhen endearments](http://fenxshiral.tumblr.com/post/115616853778/i-dont-know-if-youve-already-been-asked-this))


End file.
